Tres llamadas
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Ed y Diana, los padres de Clementine, habían pasado unas gratas vacaciones en el Hotel Marsh House junto a un matrimonio amigo en Savannah. Pero la felicidad se va con el término de las vacaciones, luego de sufrir un accidente con un extraño que muerde a Ed, el caos de la ciudad, y las tres llamadas que Diana deja a Clementine, esperando a que ella siga con vida y a salvo en casa.
1. 5:43 pm

-¡Apúrate, Ed! Se supone que teníamos que dejar la habitación a las doce en punto, o si no van a cobrar un día más.

Ed ya había terminado de hacer las maletas, las que estaban a la entrada de la habitación. Pero por precaución, estaba revisando por la pieza y el baño, por si se les había olvidado guardar algo. Había encontrado unos lápices, un walkie-talkie, dos camisas viejas y un cinturón- ¿Qué hora es, cariño?

-Van a ser las tres… Debemos ser afortunados de que aún no nos hayan cobrado otro día más de estadía -para no demorar más, ella lo ayudó a revisar la habitación.

-Encontré las llaves del auto -dijo ella, después de haberlas encontrado debajo de la cama, haciéndolas tintinear.

-Por eso era importante revisar si quedaban cosas -contestó Ed, satisfecho de haber encontrado algo que definitivamente no se podía dejar-. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Vamos, dejemos el equipaje en recepción, almorcemos, y luego volvemos a casa. No habrá prisa después de haber dejado la habitación.

-Querido, ¿te sientes bien? Si quieres, yo llevo tus maletas…

-Diana, tranquila. El otro día que tuvieron que inyectarme insulina… No fue nada grave. En serio. Estoy bien.

-Pero terminaste en el hospital -contestó Diana, reprochándole-. Incluso llamé a Sandra para avisarle, porque pensé que tendríamos que quedarnos un par de días más esperando a que te recuperaras.

-Pero no fue así. Tranquila mi amor, no fue nada.

El matrimonio dejó su equipaje en recepción, y al bajar al comedor se encontraron con Jane y Claus, un matrimonio amigo que vivía en Savannah, que los habían acompañado durante las vacaciones. Entre los cuatro comieron un abundante almuerzo, consistente de una variada ensalada, pollo relleno, y muchos postres. Ya que no había prisa en irse, se tomaron bastante tiempo para almorzar, y cuando terminaron, permanecieron en la mesa conversando acerca de las experiencias que habían vivido juntos esas vacaciones, que estaban terminando.

-Qué triste que en un par de días tengamos que volver a trabajar, ¿no es así, Ed? -Replicó Claus, mientras comía un dulce de menta.

-Así es -contestó Ed, tentado en comer un dulce más, pero sabía que Diana lo reprocharía por eso.

-Ustedes volverán a trabajar pronto, mientras que nosotras trabajamos todos los días -dijo Diana, dándole un codazo amistoso a Jane-. Ser ama de casa es mucho más agotador que cualquier trabajo.

-Pero me encanta pasar tiempo con mi Lucy y Arnold -dijo Jane con una amplia sonrisa-. Yo dejé a mis hijos con Isis, nuestra nana. Es extraño estar hospedada acá, mientras que mis hijos se encuentran en la misma ciudad, pero al otro extremo de ésta. Bueno, así es mejor. Mis hijos me extrañarían mucho si me encontrara más lejos.

-Sí, yo también extraño a mi Clementine. Espero que Sandra la esté cuidando bien -agregó Diana.

-Tranquila, Sandra es de confianza -dijo Ed, apoyando el brazo por encima del hombro de Diana-. Claus, ¿cómo está Derek?

-Mi hermano se encuentra muy bien, ahora que se mudó a la ciudad. Le convenía cambiarse, como entrenador de las Ligas Menores tenía que llegar siempre temprano, y el trabajo le quedaba demasiado lejos, siempre se quejaba de eso.

-¿Béisbol? -Preguntó Diana.

-Así es -respondió Claus.

-¿Derek no era el esposo de Tess? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, ¿te acuerdas de sus hijos? ¿Adam y Lizzie? Son un encanto -respondió Jane.

-¡Sí, verdad! Podríamos habernos juntado con ella. Lástima que ella esté trabajando. Bueno, será para otra ocasión. Clementine debería conocer a Adam y Lizzie, estoy segura de que se llevarían muy bien.

-Eh, Ed… ¿Cómo va la diabetes? -Preguntó Claus cambiando de tema, preocupado por su amigo.

-Por suerte, aún no es diabetes. Pero estoy a muy poco de padecerla. Eso me dijeron en el hospital hace dos días. Tal vez me de la diabetes pronto, no creo que pueda evitarlo.

Siguieron conversando, y las horas pasaron. Ya eran más de las cuatro, Ed y Diana estaban justo a tiempo para volver a casa. Jane y Claus se despidieron y se marcharon para volver a casa con sus hijos. Mientras tanto, Ed y Diana se quedaron un par de minutos más en la mesa, hasta que decidieron irse finalmente.

Diana recibió las maletas de la recepción y las acercó a la entrada, mientras Ed fue a buscar el auto para acercarlo a la entrada del Hotel Marsh House, aunque no encontró un lugar tan cercano a la puerta. Entre los dos subieron las maletas al auto.

-Bueno, eso es todo- dijo Ed mientras cerraba la parte trasera del auto. Diana ya se había subido, en el asiento del copiloto. Creo que volveremos justo a tiem… ¡Argh! ¡Ah!

Asustada por el ruido, Diana se bajó velozmente del auto, para encontrar que un hombre desconocido estaba al lado de su esposo, rasgándole un pedazo del hombro con sus dientes. Presa del pánico, Diana gritó por ayuda, pero al ver que nadie acudía al rescate, ella tomó su cartera y empezó a golpear al hombre.

-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Deja a mi marido! -Gritaba ella intentando apartarle de Ed, y golpeándole.

Llegaron corriendo desde el interior del hotel dos botones alertados por los gritos, que se encargaron de inmovilizar al hombre loco, sin poder evitar ser rasguñados y mordidos ligeramente en los brazos. Se llevaron al hombre hacia adentro mientras lo amenazaban con llamar a la policía, pero el individuo no decía nada. Sólo profería extraños gruñidos de su boca manchada de sangre, con un pedazo desgarbado de carne colgando de entre los dientes.

-¿Ed? ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Diana horrorizada, tocándole por el hombro y la espalda, revisando la herida. Jamás había visto semejante herida como ésa.

-Duele, mucho -respondió su esposo, sentándose en el suelo, para descansar. Duele como los mil demonios.

-Tranquilo, llamaré a la ambulancia, no te preocupes -acto seguido, Diana llamó al 911, y la ambulancia llegó, con una ligera demora. Se excusaron diciendo que últimamente habían estado muy ocupados trasladando gente en situaciones parecidas. A pesar de seguir sangrando, los paramédicos informaron que no era una herida tan grande para que Ed terminara desangrándose.

-Mi marido tiene principio de diabetes. ¿Eso empeora su situación?

-No se preocupe, podremos controlarlo todo.

En el hospital, Ed fue colocado en una camilla en una sala llena de más personas. Un doctor vendría a revisarlo pronto. El hospital estaba al borde del colapso.

-Volví al hospital antes de lo planeado -dijo Ed con tono irónico-. Creo que no podremos viajar hoy a casa.

-No te preocupes. Los doctores te van a sanar, y tal vez mañana volvamos a casa.

-Ojalá Sandra no se moleste en tener que cuidar a Clementine un día más… Parece que iba a tomar sus vacaciones de Semana Santa pronto.

-Oh, verdad. Será mejor que la llame para avisarle. Tendremos que pagarle un día más, pero no importa, mientras Clementine no se quede sola.

-Así es… -Dijo Ed agotado. Había mucho ruido en esa habitación, llena de enfermos tosiendo, gente gritando, llorando, y enfermeros y doctores caminando de un lugar a otro- Mi cabeza… Hace calor aquí. ¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua, por favor?

-Claro, cariño -respondió ella, tomándole la mano con las suyas. Ahí se dio cuenta que sus propias manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de Ed, cuando lo había revisado luego de ser mordido-. Mejor me voy a lavar las manos primero.

El baño estaba colmado de gente, por lo que a Diana le costó mucho llegar al dispensador de jabón para poder lavarse. Luego fue a buscar un vaso con agua en una sala de espera, y se la entregó a Ed. Después, ella buscó un teléfono para llamar a Sandra y avisarle lo sucedido, ya que su teléfono celular tenía poco dinero para llamar. Nadie contestó, así que dejó un mensaje de voz.

-Hola Sandra, ésta es Diana. Seguimos en Savannah. Ed tuvo un pequeño incidente con un tipo loco cerca del hotel así que lo tuvimos que llevar de regreso al hospital para que lo revisaran. En fin, él no se siente bien y no puede manejar de regreso, así que nos quedamos un día más. Muchas gracias por cuidar a Clementine, y te prometo que estaremos de regreso a tiempo para tus vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Diana colgó, y volvió a acompañar a su marido.


	2. 11:19 pm

-¿Cuánto tardará en venir un doctor? -Preguntó Ed, con la frente perlada de sudor. Había estado esperando casi cuatro horas para ser atendido, sólo lo habían venido a ver un par de veces, para traerle calmantes, y de vez en cuando traerle una bolsa con hielo, para aliviar la creciente fiebre que tenía.

-No lo sé, por lo que he visto, mucha gente tampoco es atendida aún. ¿Cómo sientes la cabeza?

-Es como si estuvieran taladrándome el cerebro -contestó Ed, resoplando.

En el hospital habían muchas autoridades, y unos cuantos policías, pero nadie podía decir nada acerca de los acontecimientos de Atlanta. La situación estaba empeorando.

Impaciente, Diana se levantó y fue a buscar un doctor que pudiera atender a Ed. Había muchos doctores y enfermeros a la vista, pero todos se veían ocupados. Buscó por todas partes a alguien que se encontrara desocupado o que no estuviera haciendo nada tan importante, hasta que por fin encontró una doctora que estaba sola, apoyada contra la pared de un pasillo saturado de camillas y enfermos, con un café en mano, observando atentamente a una televisión que había en una habitación con la puerta abierta, que adentro tenía una mujer de avanzada edad, sola, comiendo.

-Disculpe, necesito que me ayude. Mire, mi marido no se encuentra bien. Un hombre lo mordió, y ahora siente fiebre, dolor y le duele la cabeza… Tiene principio de diabetes. No se siente nada bien. ¿Puede ayudarme?

-Shh… -fue lo único que respondió, sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

Debido al estrés, Diana estuvo a punto de ponerse más grosera para recibir la atención de la doctora, pero entendió su concentración cuando miró el televisor. Estaban dando una cobertura noticiosa en vivo del centro de Savannah, donde se veían incendios, autos volcados, y gente corriendo por todas partes. El reportero hablaba acerca de una extraña enfermedad que hacía que la gente sintiera el impulso de comer personas, y que se creía que al ser mordida una persona, se convertía.

-Oh… Señora, por favor, necesito que me ayude. Mi marido se siente muy mal. Por favor, ayúdenos…

-Eh… Permanezca aquí. Volveré enseguida -y la doctora se perdió entre la multitud. Diana no confiaba mucho en que la doctora volvería o que estaría desocupada para ese entonces, así que sigilosamente la siguió, y aprovechó de mirar por todos lados para encontrar si había otro doctor o enfermero desocupado. Pero no encontró a nadie que le fuera de utilidad.

Diana llegó a una parte en la que no pudo seguir a la doctora, pues ella entró a un área que era exclusivamente para personal médico. Lo único que Diana pudo hacer fue prestar atención y oídos a la conversación que acababa de comenzar adentro.

-Jo, aquí estás. ¿Cómo te ha ido con los pacientes mordidos? -Preguntó una voz masculina.

-Nada bien. He usado analgésicos para aliviar el dolor de los pacientes y ha resultado, pero no puedo hacer nada para curarlos. Todos los mordidos tienen una fiebre que es imposible de reducir. Por lo menos, aún no ha fallecido nadie de los que he revisado -contestó la doctora.

-Todos estamos en las mismas. Escuchen, algo muy malo está pasando aquí, y tenemos que averiguar la forma de evitarlo. Tenemos que encontrar una solución -volvió a hablar la voz masculina.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Alex? La gente empeora. La fiebre es imposible de controlar, y están cada vez peor -dijo una voz femenina, desconocida.

-Algo tendrá que ocurrírsenos -dijo Jo-. Callie, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Dejé afuera esperando a una señora, que quería que revisara a su marido, que también fue mordido. Yo tengo que ocuparme de los mordidos que están inconscientes.

-Está bien. ¿Dónde está la señora?

-Estaba afuera de la habitación 113, sector A. Era baja, de cabello oscuro corto, tenía una mata de rulos.

-Entendido, voy.

Callie apareció antes que Diana pudiera escabullirse de nuevo a donde supuestamente debía estar. Decidió que no había tiempo para fingir una excusa del por qué estaba espiando, así que fue al grano, y llevó a Callie a donde Ed.

-¿Doctora, estoy muy grave? -Preguntó Ed.

-Bueno, soy enfermera, en realidad. Usted se ve mejor de lo que esperaba. Le voy a dar unos calmantes y algo para bajar la fiebre.

Cuando Ed se sintió un poco mejor al recibir la dosis de medicamentos, Diana se dedicó a intentar llamar a Sandra para saber cómo estaba Clementine. No volvió a intentar llamar por los teléfonos del hospital, porque las filas para llamar eran inmensas. Diana pasó cerca de una hora intentando llamar a casa, pero nadie contestaba, las llamadas no conectaban.

Algo inusual comenzó a suceder en el hospital. Docenas de soldados comenzaron a llegar, cruzando los pasillos, abarcando cada área del hospital. Iban armados, listos para atacar. Todo el mundo se enteró que los soldados estaban discutiendo si debían eliminar a los enfermos, o proteger a la gente del hospital. Por suerte, no había entrado ningún soldado en la sala donde se encontraba Ed, pero se oían en los pasillos.

-Diana… Tenemos que irnos… Aquí no es seguro… -Dijo Ed, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No digas eso. Pronto te pondrás mejor. No puedo dejar que salgas del hospital en este estado.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero acá la gente está empezando a desesperarse. Tenemos que irnos. Por favor, sácame de aquí. Por favor. Por favor… Y llama a Sandra que cuide de Clementine… Podría llevarla a Marietta… Podría ser seguro allí…

Diana buscó por todo el hospital un lugar que no estuviera demasiado transitado, porque no la dejarían llevarse a un hombre con una camilla del hospital. Decidió que sacaría a Ed por la salida trasera, ya que por ahí estaba estacionado el auto. Pero se dio cuenta que en el perímetro del hospital se estaban formando unas trincheras improvisadas hechas por soldados. Y estaban disparando a cualquiera que intentara entrar o salir. Aprovechando el relativo silencio del exterior, llamó a Sandra, que no contestó de nuevo, por lo que dejó un rápido y claro mensaje de voz.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Finalmente! No sé si has intentado contactarnos, las llamadas se caen. No nos dejan irnos y no nos dicen nada sobre Atlanta. Vete a la ciudad y lleva a Clementine contigo a Marietta, por favor, por favor. Yo, yo, tengo que regresar al hospital. Por favor avísenme que están seguras.

De vuelta, Diana le pidió ayuda a Callie para escapar con Ed, y la invitaron a unirse en su escape. Diana y Callie llevaron a Ed en su camilla por la puerta trasera del hospital, que era usada para los fallecidos. Pero encontraron que la puerta estaba siendo custodiada por un grupo de soldados.

-Nadie se irá de acá -dijo un soldado.

-Déjenos ir, por favor -pidió Diana, suplicante.

-Tenemos órdenes de impedir que alguien entre o salga de este establecimiento. Las cosas están muy mal afuera.

-¿No hay un lugar seguro? ¿Sabe si está pasando lo mismo en Atlanta? -Preguntó Ed apenas, recostado en la camilla.

-No puedo decirle nada, es clasificado. Ahora, vuelvan a su sala y esperen. Estamos controlando la situación.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un grito no muy lejos de la puerta. Todos pusieron su atención en una niña pequeña que estaba siendo atacada por un anciano, que no sólo estaba mordiéndola, sino desgarrándola por completo con las manos.

-¡Ayuda! -Gritó una mujer de mediana edad- ¡Ayuda!

Los soldados se vieron obligados a acudir para ayudar a calmar la situación, por lo que dejaron sin protección la puerta. Diana empujó la camilla para sacar a Ed de ahí, que estuvo a punto de caerse, ya que Diana tomó el camino de bajada de escalones, en vez de la rampa. No avanzó muchos metros antes de darse cuenta que Callie no los acompañaba.

-¡Callie, vamos!

Fue entonces cuando el matrimonio se dio cuenta que adentro del hospital, los soldados empezaron a dispararles a todos, mordidos, sanos, a todo el mundo. Callie permaneció inmóvil al lado de la puerta, sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero reaccionó y los acompañó al auto.

Ya en el asiento de conductor, Diana vio que tenía un mensaje de voz. Esperó a que fuera Clementine o Sandra, pero era Jane -¡Diana!, Claus y yo volvimos al Marsh House para venir a buscarlos y sacarlos de la ciudad, pero no los encontramos. Estamos atrapados. Dinos dónde están, ayúdenos. Estaremos esperando.


	3. 6:51 am

Diana, Ed y Callie lograron apenas escapar del hospital. Con Callie como copilota, mirando en todo momento cómo estaba Ed, recostado en el asiento de atrás, y Diana al volante, rompieron la barricada improvisada con el mismo auto para poder salir de lo que era una inminente perdición, si seguían en ese hospital. El auto sufrió disparos por parte de los soldados, pero pudo seguir avanzando.

-Esa niña que fue mordida cuando escapamos… Fue mordida por su abuelo. Yo misma lo di por muerto. No lo mordieron ni arañaron. Y dejé que la familia pasara un tiempo con el cuerpo, para despedirse. Y esto sucedió -dijo Callie desconsolada.

-No sé cómo explicar que se haya convertido. Pero no hay forma de impedir lo que pasó -dijo Ed apenas, que había escuchado. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Supongo que no. Pero podría haberme quedado en el hospital. Era mi deber quedarme ahí a curar a los mordidos… Y ahora estoy escapando.

-Hubieras muerto, el hospital estaba perdido. Ahora estás con nosotros. Vamos a Atlanta donde está nuestra hija, pero primero tenemos que rescatar a Jane y Claus, unos amigos. Fueron al hotel donde estábamos a rescatarnos, y ahora ellos están atrapados -dijo Diana, que buscaba un ruta por dónde manejar entre tanto caos.

-Los acompañaré. No sé si sirva de mucho, pero entre otras personas muertas confisqué una pistola, y una caja con balas. Tal vez nos sea útil para defendernos contra soldados o mordedores.

-Ojalá -dijo Diana.

Intentaron llegar en auto al Hotel Marsh House, pero fue imposible, debido a que el camino estaba lleno de autos volcados y pequeños incendios. Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras, así que las dos mujeres bajaron del auto, y se las arreglaron para quedar una a cada lado de Ed, sosteniéndolo, que estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Mientras caminaban a paso lento, cada vez que un mordedor se acercaba, Callie se encargaba de dispararles, pero no tenía buena puntería, y las balas se iban gastando rápido. Y muchos mordedores volvían a levantarse luego de recibir un disparo. Diana decidió ocupar el arma y se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía una puntería bastante buena, aunque decidió no dispararle a los mordedores, sino evitarlos para ahorrar balas. Aunque también se sorprendió al ver que algunos mordedores no morían al recibir el impacto de una bala.

Al llegar al hotel, de una patada Diana logró romper el cerrojo de la puerta principal para entrar. El salón principal estaba vacío y oscuro. Eran tal vez las seis de la mañana. Cuando ya estuvieron adentro, se dieron cuenta de que las ventanas estaban por fuera clavadas con tablas, improvisando una pared más segura, al igual que la puerta, que quedó entreabierta. Poco a poco, Diana empezó a buscar en los pasillos señales para encontrar a Jane y a Claus, mientras Callie, mientras ponía más balas en la pistola, se quedó a la entrada cuidando de Ed, el que ya estaba completamente inconsciente. Su tono de piel había palidecido demasiado.

-¿Jane? ¿Claus? -Preguntó Diana hacia las escaleras, esperando recibir una respuesta de otro piso, pero recibió desde pisos superiores fueron unos cuantos extraños gruñidos y pasos lentos acercándose.

-Mordedores -dijo Callie para sí misma al escucharlos también, y vio cómo Diana se acercaba hacia ella corriendo.

-Sí. No sé cuántos son, así que haremos esto. Acércate un poco a ellos y distráelos moviéndote de un lado a otro. Por mientras, yo desde acá les dispararé. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo!

Callie obedeció y se acercó más a las escaleras, y vio a los mordedores acercarse, pero tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pues éstos bajaron la escalera cayendo o a tropezones bruscos. Callie los guió de un lado a otro, encontrándose peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Mientras tanto, Diana se dedicó a dispararles, y de pronto entendió por qué cuando le disparaba a algunos éstos se volvían a levantar, o no les afectaba en nada. Ya había descubierto el patrón.

-¡Hay que darles en la cabeza para que funcione!

Así, fue mucho más fácil encargarse. Diana estaba tan concentrada en su puntería y no desperdiciar ni una sola bala, que no se fijó en que un mordedor se acercó a ella por la puerta del hotel, estando a menos de un metro detrás de ella. Diana no se percató del peligro que había sorteado hasta que Ed volvió a gritar, pues la criatura estaba mordiéndole un poco el otro hombro y arañándole una gran parte del abdomen con una mano. Inmediatamente, Diana cambió de prioridad y le disparó a quien estaba atacando a su marido. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Ed estaba sentado en el suelo, ya no recostado. Él se había convertido en un escudo humano para mantenerla a salvo.

-¡Ed! Pensé que estabas desmayado -dijo ella con una lágrima cayéndole del ojo.

-Te iba a atrapar… De todos modos yo ya estoy mordido, no voy a salir de aquí… -dijo Ed, empezando a toser un poco de sangre.

-No, no digas eso.

-Tienes que volver a casa… Tienes que cuidar de Clementine… Te amo… -dijo Ed, cerrando los ojos.

-Yo también te amo. Nosotros dos cuidaremos de Clementine. Saldremos de aquí, y Callie hará que te pongas mejor. Buscaremos a Jane y a Claus, los sacaremos de aquí, y volveremos todos a casa.

Pero Ed ya no respondió, ni se movió. Diana no se sintió valiente para quedarse a ver cómo su marido yacía muerto y probablemente se convertía en un monstruo. Buscó a Callie que se las había arreglado para deshacerse con los mordedores que le quedaban, con un destornillador que había encontrado por ahí. El cabello rubio de Callie ahora estaba teñido en sangre.

-¿Y tu esposo? -Preguntó.

-Se ha ido. Tenemos que rescatar a mis amigos y luego iremos a las afueras de Atlanta, allí está mi hija. Podrás quedarte con nosotros mientras dure este desastre -dijo Diana sin emoción alguna-. Vamos a buscar a mis amigos.

-¿Tanto quieres a tus amigos?

-Ellos se arriesgaron a venir a buscarnos sin saber siquiera si estaríamos aquí. Ed no puede haber muerto en vano.

Cuando revisaron el comedor del primer piso encontraron uno que otro mordedor, pero Diana se encargó de ellos con el destornillador de Callie, para ser más silenciosas. Finalmente, encontraron a Jane y Claus, que estaban en el suelo, inmóviles.

-¿Jane? ¿Claus? ¿Están bien? -dijo sacudiéndolos para que volvieran a la normalidad-. Los vamos a sacar de aquí. Callie, ven a ayudarme con esto…

Fue entonces que unos reanimados Jane y Claus empezaron a atacar a Diana, colocándose encima de ella. Se escucharon cerca de tres disparos y los dos mordedores volvieron a quedar inmóviles, esta vez permanentemente. Asustada, triste y decepcionada de encontrar a sus amigos muertos, Diana intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, pues sentía un inmenso dolor e inmovilidad. Se dio cuenta que algo marchaba mal.

-¡Oh, Dios! No, no, no…

.¡Qué he hecho! Lo siento, lo siento… -dijo Callie, revisando el disparo que le había dado a Diana en un costado del abdomen- No puedo seguir con esto. No quiero vivir en este mundo, no así. De todos modos, ya me arañaron, cuando dejaste de cubrirme en la entrada. Un araño es tan mortal como una mordida.

Callie revisó que quedaran balas en la pistola, y sin decir ninguna palabra más se disparó en la cabeza, rápidamente, llorando. Su cuerpo se desmoronó, y la sangre empezó a cubrir los alrededores.

Mientras tanto, Diana le quitó la pistola a Callie de las manos. No quedaban balas. Intentó levantarse, seguir adelante, alcanzar el auto e irse de ahí. Pero era imposible. Se arrastró lo más que pudo hasta la entrada del hotel, pero no pudo más. Quedó a pocos metros de Ed que seguía en el suelo, sin convertirse aún.

Diana recordó lo que dijo Callie. Un anciano se había convertido sin recibir ni una mordida o rasguño. Tal vez a ella le pasaría lo mismo. No podría llegar a casa, ni cuidar de Clementine. Esperó a que ella siguiera viva. Esperó a que la situación fuera mejor allá. Diana sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón. Marcó a su casa y nadie contestó. Dejó otro buzón de voz, esforzándose por no llorar.

-¿Clementine, nena? Si tu puedes escuchar esto, llama a la policía. Acuérdate, 9-1-1. Te queremos mucho... Te queremos mucho... Te querem...

La batería murió, y Diana sucumbió.


End file.
